


The Shape of Me (#199 Inside)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [20]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie wants to fit inside Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shape of Me (#199 Inside)

Charlie slid inside Ian; the morning light still grey. He reached around and pinched at Ian's tight nipples. Ian moaned, so beautifully vocal and responsive.

Charlie breathed against Ian's back as he moved inside him. The weekend had been enlightening. He knew Ian would come to him with some training in place. He hadn't expected the abuse. No matter what Ian said that's what it was, but it was nothing Charlie wasn't willing to help heal.

Ian whimpered softly. Charlie nipped at his should blades. "Oh Ian, I could slip inside you every morning forever."

"Yes." Ian gasped.

"No." Charlie replied pulling nearly out. "I've done nothing to earn it." He pressed his forehead against Ian's back. "Run away from me Ian. Far away. Call this a lost weekend." Charlie thrust back in hard. "But know I can hunt too. I'm coming after you Ian. Inside your heart, your head. I'm hunting you, courting you, whatever it takes until the shape of me is in your soul."

Ian keened. Charlie reached around granting him some relief. "I will earn you Ian. You are too perfect to just give away."

Charlie thrust once more and came hard. Ian called his name.


End file.
